


That Golden November Early Morning Mist

by redcurlzbychoice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Beautiful Day in November, A bit of Warlock‘s POV, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Longing, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret love, feeding the ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice
Summary: The rays of the rising sun lightened up Brother Francis’ tousled white blonde hair and turned them into pure gold, and the flock of birds that surrounded him as usual twittered and chirped beatifically, creating an appealing counterpoint to Warlock‘s ululation.„Warlock, we‘re going for a turn in the garden!“ Nanny decided.——————————Basically Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis enjoying an early morning stroll in the park with Warlock and Rover, feeding the ducks and again not telling each other how much they are in love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	That Golden November Early Morning Mist

Warlock was already up for three hours, and it still was only 7 o‘clock in the morning of this November sunday.

Nanny Ashtoreth got exasperated.

Not because Warlock was already pulling his fifth tantrum today (this time because the lego wall he was building would break for the third time). No, she was actually a little proud of all the energy the little boy put into broadcasting his wrath, but rather because all the other members of the household were still sound asleep, in spite of the infernal clamour that penetrated through the nursery walls.

And she had to be awake instead of coiling up nicely in a warm bed.

Nanny went to the balcony door to let in some sunlight and to let out Warlock‘s wails into the quiet garden.

And there he stood, in the middle of the huge dewy lawn, the early morning mist still lingering on the grass and in the trees and shrubbery of the vast garden, while a few rays of golden sunlight pierced glittering arrows through the mist, lightening up the vivid autumn leaves on the trees in the brightest colours, as if they were aflame with molten metals.

The rays of the rising sun lightened up Brother Francis’ tousled white blonde hair and turned them into pure gold, and the flock of birds that surrounded him as usual twittered and chirped beatifically, creating an appealing counterpoint to Warlock‘s ululation.

“Warlock, we‘re going for a turn in the garden!“ Nanny decided. “Put on your outdoor clothes!“

“Oh, nooo, Nanny!“ Warlock wailed even louder. (Whenever were these Americans to wake up? Nanny wondered) “Not the garden clothes!“

“Oh, well, you‘re allowed to dress as you like today, Warlock. But if you catch a cold like last time you didn’t do as you were told, and you lie miserable in bed all week instead of going to the play with me, that‘s fine with me.“

To add after a well considered pause, “Dear.“

At long last Warlock decided on his Cookie Monster pyjamas underneath with the thick socks and the padded splash suit and wellingtons, and Nanny was fine with it as long as he dressed quickly, and while he dressed she would from time to time glance tensely into the garden as if to check if the sun was still out there.

Rover was yelping like mad while running over the lawn, and Brother Francis needn‘t turn around to know who the visitors were.

“Hello Warlock!“ he greeted the boy with a bright smile, and then a little more reserved he nodded acknowledgingly to Nanny.

“Miss Ashtoreth! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?“ he greeted her in a guarded voice, and Warlock was reminded of himself sitting on Father Christmas’s lap in Harrods last Christmas when he was feeling all excited and overjoyed and also a little afraid, all at the same time, because Father Christmas was the one with the means to fulfill all your hidden wishes and make your life just perfect, but also knew all your little embarrassing secrets as well.

“Well, we were just going for a stroll to the park to feed the ducks, would you consider to join us, my dear fellow?“ Nanny asked coyly, and Brother Francis‘ smile actually grew so big it showed all his crooked teeth and he said that “Oh, dear, that would be nice,“ and “Just let me fetch the bag with the salad and cucumbers, dear woman,“ and Nanny said “Never mind, we brought some dry bread,“ and suddenly there was a big bag dangling from her arm that Warlock was sure hadn’t been there when they had left the house. But as he was sure anyway that Nanny could do magic (she pulled such tricks sometimes when she thought no one of the adults would notice. - But he would notice alright!), he wasn‘t surprised at all and started running to the pond while Rover playfully yelped around and followed him.

The two older beings walked leisurely behind the boy and the dog, always keeping a safe distance between them and themselves while talking animatedly nevertheless. Warlock sometimes glanced back towards them when he heard them laughing once in a while, Brother Francis‘ laugh a soft giggle and Nanny’s rather a quacking one that made Warlock wonder if that was the reason why both he and Brother Francis liked feeding the ducks so much, because they reminded them of Nanny’s laugh.

Warlock liked it when Brother Francis was around, he could tell so interesting stories, and they were with a lot less monsters and blood than Nanny‘s (although Nanny‘s were a lot more exciting), and Rover was behaving just so much nicer and spilling a lot less drool when Brother Francis was around, so Warlock was a lot less afraid of the beast than usual and played nicely with the dog, exploring the park and the bank of the duck pond with him and laughed happily when Rover chased a duck and spritzed water all over Warlock.

Then they were feeding the ducks that paddled back to the bank as soon as they saw Brother Francis. Nanny tried to teach Warlock how to take best aim at the ducks with the bread, but abandoned hitting them on their heads when Brother Francis tutted at her under his breath. “Really, my dear.“ And for some mysterious reason Nanny didn‘t grumble back at him, but actually smiled a very happy small smile.

When the bags were empty Warlock and Rover ran back to the house along the lawn and so they missed the scrubby man and the prim woman standing a little while longer near to each other by the pond, savouring the moment in general and the reflections of the golden sunlight in the water specifically in eloquent silence.

“Mind you, my dear, today is a day that reminds me of one of the many reasons why I want to safe the world with you. It‘s just so beautiful“, the man said after some time.

“See, and you‘re exactly the one reason why I want to safe the world with you and for you. Because you are so beautiful,“ the woman never said out loud.Instead she only nodded, hardly noticeable, and smiled one of her rare smiles at the man. “I know you love this world for so many reasons. And indeed, today is a beautiful day,“ she said for him to hear.

And solely for her heart to hear she added “And that’s why I love you. Always did. Always will.“

One day she might tell him with words that he was the world for her.

But for now she felt elated enough to stand near to him in the misty golden November world for a little while longer, before she would return to the house and rear the Antichrist who hopefully in a few years time would spare their world.

**Author's Note:**

> Today was such a beautiful day. I just wanted to put that golden morning light into words. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
